Men of Fire
by Dominican Kitsune
Summary: Roy, originally A Uchiha leaves Konoha to find a new life, years later he receives a letter from the Sandiame concerning the Massacre, and asking to come back to take care of Sasuke. Rating may change in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Prologue

A young man in an Anbu mask walks in to a door and knocks politely and waits for orders. "Come in" A strong voice says from the other side of the door. The Anbu opens the door and walks in a few feet away from the desk and stops. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes Lord Hokage." The Anbu replies.

"So what is it that you want?" The Hokage asks.

"I would like some time of leave." The Anbu says to the Hokage.

"That I cannot do." The Hokage replies. The anbu slumps his shoulders in disappointment. The hokage looks at the anbu with sympathy. "I will do something else instead." The anbu perks at hearing this. "I understand that the Uchiha are driving you to the point to breaking." The anbu nods his head. "Remove your mask." He does as he is told behind the mask is a young man no older than fifteen years with short black hair and obsidian eyes. "Uchiha Daijiro, you are hereby assigned an S-rank mission. You are to travel to the land of Amestris and act as a spy for us. You will see if they are planning to start a war, and if they are you will act accordingly. Is this alright for you? Young Uchiha?"

"Yes lord Hokage!" Daijiro says with as much enthusiasm that an anbu can allow.

"Excellent, you are to pack tonight and leave in the morning. But come to see me before you leave. You are dismissed." The hokage says as the anbu disappears in a puff of smoke.

"I received a mission from lord Hokage." Daijiro says to the newly appointed clan head.

"Is that so? Please elaborate." The clan head replies.

"I am to act as a spy for our village." Daijiro says, not wanting to reveal that much.

"For how long?" The Uchiha head asks.

"I don't know." Daijiro answers truthfully. The clan head looks at the anbu in thought.

"Alright you are dismissed." The clan head says. The Anbu begins to walk away, to gather his things for his long term mission. The clan head clears his throat, and the anbu stops to let the clan head know that he was listening. "Good luck, otouto.*"

"Thank you, Fugaku." Daijiro says, before exiting the room. A little ways from his room, he sees a young woman holding a one year old boy. "Good evening Mikoto-san, Itachi-kun."

"Good evening, Daijiro-chan." She says to him while smiling. Itachi reaches out to Daijiro. "I think he wants you to hold him." Mikoto says, looking at her young son.

"Ok" he takes Itachi into his arms. "How is my little nephew doing?" Itachi giggles lightly before burying his face into his uncle's chest. "I'll take that as a good." He says before giving him back to Mikoto. "I will be on a mission for a while Mikoto-san. I won't be able to see you guys for a while."

"Really?" Mikoto asks "Do you know when you will be able to come back?"

"Sorry, I don't know when."

"Oh" she looks down briefly before looking back at her brother in law. "I wish you a safe trip and the best of luck."

"Thank you" Daijiro replies. He looks at his young nephew and notices that he is on the verge of tears. "Don't worry Itachi, I'll be back before you know it." Itachi reaches out for his uncle again. "Would you like to help me pack my stuff?" He asks before he looks at Mikoto, smiling slightly. She nods and gives Itachi to Daijiro again. "Come on Itachi, you can help me make sure that I pack everything." Itachi just nods in response.

* * *

"Okay, Itachi is that everything?" Daijiro asks turning from his backpack briefly. Itachi shrugs his shoulders. Daijiro laughs at his nephews antics, before going back to his bag. After twenty minutes more of packing, he turns to see Itachi sleeping on his bed. He sighs and shifts him so that can lie on the bed as well. _I don't think Mikoto will mind if he sleeps with me tonight._ Daijiro thinks briefly, before drifting to sleep soon after.

* * *

Light peeks through the window, shining on Daijiro's face waking him from his slumber. He gets off of his bed and gets dressed silently. He opens a scroll and seals all of his belongings before carefully getting his still sleeping nephew off of his bed and into the kitchen where his mother was most likely to be. Walking into the kitchen and proving his hunch right he greets Mikoto. She smiles while greeting him and takes Itachi from him. "I'm going to put Itachi in his bed, I'll be right back." Daijiro nods his head and simply waits for her to return. She comes back a few moments later "When do you have to leave?" She asks him. He waves his hand to dismiss the question. "Well then, if you're not in a rush, I'll get you something to eat."

"Thank you Mikoto-san." After fifteen minutes of waiting he was presented with a bowl of steaming hot rice, salmon, miso soup, and green tea to drink. After a brief moment of prayer, Daijiro picked up his chopsticks and began to eat.

Daijiro knocks on the hokage's door once more before departing. "Come in" the hokage says. Daijiro opens the door and bows respectfully to the hokage. The hokage opens a drawer with files, removes one of them and gives it to Daijiro. He opens the file and looks through it reading its contents and looking at the pictures in the file.

He closes the file and looks at the hokage with a questioning gaze -not that the hokage could see it- behind his mask, but he had a feeling that the Hokage knew that he was giving him a questioning look. "Alchemy? Sir"

"You are to gather information on that and on anything else you can find that is of interest. Be sure to blend in with the crowd when you get there."

"Of course, lord hokage."

"Good then, you have a long journey ahead of you. You are dismissed"

The young anbu salutes before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Daijiro had been traveling for two months now only stopping to rest and eat before he finally arrived. He observes the people from a roof in the city he arrived at. "I need new clothes if I am to blend in" he says to himself noticing his clothes were very different from what he assumed to be civilians based on their chakra levels. Occasionally he sees people in blue uniforms walking around. _They must be military here. I'm not impressed, it looks I can beat them without even breaking a sweat. Why was lord Hokage apprehensive about them? What is so special about-_ Daijiro's thoughts were cut off abruptly when he heard an explosion deep within the city and he travels toward the source from the rooftops. When he arrives his eyes widen in surprise as he takes in the scene before him. Spikes were protruding from the ground and bits of ice on the ground. Earth and ice element? No this had to be the alchemy that the hokage was talking about. _I can see what he was worried about. It seems that anyone can do this. That would be very dangerous to us. _He continues to observe the scene until people in blue uniforms come running to investigate. Daijiro gets up from his seat on the roof and disappears in a whirlwind of leaves.

* * *

So I'm done with the prologue. I'll admit that this was a bit short, but thats how I prefer things. Short and sweet. I find that it is so much easier when the chapters are short. I honestly don't have that much of an idea of what I am going to do with this fict. Maybe I'll think of something, or if you like you can give me ideas.

So, what do you think? Good or bad? I appreciate the reviews. I appreciate constructive criticism even more!


	2. Eyes of the Hawk

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Naruto or FMA for that matter… But I do own a replica of Ed's pocket watch. XD

Ch.1 Eyes of the Hawk

Previously:

Spikes were protruding from the ground and bits of ice on the ground. Earth and ice element? No this had to be the alchemy that the Hokage was talking about. _I can see what he was worried about. It seems that anyone can do this. _He continued observing the scene until people in blue uniforms come running to investigate. Daijiro gets up from his seat on the roof and disappears in a whirlwind of leaves.

* * *

A young man walks through a crowed street with no real destination in mind. He wanders aimlessly around the city. _Where is the best place to gather information around here? _He wonders as he continues walking. _If I am to find out anything about this country, learning about Alchemy would be the best place to start. I'll probably infiltrate the military as a state alchemist._ He spots a blonde man walking and decides to follow the man. After a while the man walks into an alleyway. "Come out boy." The man says "I know that you've been following me for some time now." Surprised, the young man walks out from his hiding spot.

"How did you know I was following you?" The young man asks. The older man turns around and merely smiles.

"Your good at hiding, I almost didn't sense you." He says smiling before his smile turns serious. "Tell me boy, why have you been following me? I have no money"

"I have no need for it." The young man replies.

"Then why?" The older man asks.

"Curiosity." The younger man replies as the older man smile once again. "Do you know anyone that knows alchemy? I wish to learn about it."

"What for?" The elder man asks.

"No reason in particular." The younger man replies as the other raises his eyebrows.

"I can teach you" the man says slightly suspicious. "But you will have to prove yourself to me."

"Oh?" The younger man says "what will I have to do to prove that I am worthy?"

"Well for starters you can tell me your name, foreigner."

"It's rude to ask for names without giving your own name first."

"Richard Hawkeyes and yours?"

"Roy Mustang."

"Well then Horsey, let me be the first to welcome you to Amestris." Richard says with a wide grin. Roy twitches at his new nickname which doesn't go unnoticed by Richard as he laughs at Roy. "Where do you live?"

"I have nowhere to go." Roy answers.

"Then you will live with me."

"Thank you." Roy says, bowing in appreciation.

"But, I have a daughter about your age. If you do anything to her, I'll kill you with a smile on my face." He says while smiling eerily. Roy nods his head in understanding while taking a step away from Richard. "Come on now." He says walking away.

* * *

"Riza! My little girl!! Where are you?!!"

"Right here father." A young blonde girl says walking up to him. She notices Roy and walks up to him to inspect him. Roy raises his eyebrows in curiosity he senses something from the corner of the room while Riza continues to inspect him. When he notices that it was her father glaring at him he quickly takes a step away from Riza and turns his head in another direction. A look of surprise appears on her face. One quick glance at her father's smiling face she quickly realizes why he was acting so strangely towards her. _So that's why. _An idea quickly forms in her mind and she puts it into action soon after. A smile appears on her before tears well up in her brown eyes, "How could you be soo mean?" She says as she pouts. "What did I do to you?" Her sudden change in behavior throws Roy for a loop. He takes a quick glance at her father to see that he's getting mad.

Roy quickly regains his composure "My sincerest apologies Miss Riza." Roy says as he puts on a charming smile. Riza's cheeks soon turn a rosy color. "But I simply do not wish to upset your father while I stay at his house." Upon hearing this, Riza turns to her father and glares at him. He looks in another direction trying to play innocent; he begins to whistle and walks away.

"I'm sorry, my father is very over protective. I don't know what he is going to do when I join the military." Riza says. "We haven't been introduced properly. My name is Riza Elizabeth Hawkeyes and you are?"

"Roy Mustang."

"It's nice to meet you Roy."

"Likewise."

"So" Riza starts but stops quickly. Roy looks at her with a curious expression. "It's not too often that we have a guest. Why are you here? If you don't mind me asking."

"It's fine. I met your father by chance. I was bored so I decided to follow him. I asked if he knew anyone that would be willing to teach me alchemy. He volunteered himself to teach me." Roy answered.

Riza stared at Roy with a blank stare. "You have my condolences. He can and will get very annoying at times." Roy couldn't help but stare at Riza for her blunt statement about her father soo easily. To a stranger no less. "I thought that I could give you a heads up." Riza says after seeing the look Roy was giving her.

"Thank you?" Roy says unsure. Riza simply shrugs as she walks away. _What a loving daughter._ Roy says to himself sarcastically, following Riza out of the room. He finds Richard sitting a chair reading the newspaper. "When do we start with the alchemy?"

"Impatient aren't we."

"If you say so." Roy agrees.

"Well then. I have to see of you have the talent for it. Not everyone can perform alchemy."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"How about a sparring session?" Richard asks.

Roy smiles before answering "Sure, why not?"

Both Richard and Roy stand outside facing each other. Roy is the first to get into a stance, Richard following his example. Riza watches from the side, polishing something. Roy adjusts his stance slightly and Richard takes the opportunity to attack. He throws a punch attempting to throw him off guard while he uses his foot to latch onto Roy's ankle trying to knock him off balance. Roy counters by catching the incoming fist and twisting around so that he is behind Richard while holding his fist attempting to pin him. Richard twists his fist out of Roy's grip and jumps backward to get a bit of distance with Roy hot on his heels. Roy throws a fast punch with Richard already beginning to counter the punch when Roy pulls his fist back and does a roundhouse kick to Richards head. He twists away and delivers a kick of his own to Roy's side. Roy jumps back to avoid the kick.

"Not bad Horsey." Richard comments. Roy just gets back into his original stance, waiting for Richard to attack again. _No way a kid like him can be that good. He must have been trained from a young age. Who ever trained him did a good job. _"Does your style have a name?"

"Intercepting fist."

"Interesting name." Richard comments. Roy just smirks as he charges Richard with an unexpected speed. He jumps at the last moment twisting, trying another roundhouse kick. When Richard blocks the kick, Roy aims a punch for Richard's forehead. Richard grabs the fist and spins, using the momentum to throw Roy away. Roy maneuvers in the air landing on his feet skidding a few feet back.

_This man is stronger than he looks. This will definitely be interesting._ Roy thinks, smirking on the outside.

"What do you say we throw another variable into the mix?" Richard asks, grinning as well. Before Roy could get the chance to answer Richard calls his daughters name. Roy hears a soft clicking noise and turns in Riza's direction. A look of surprise appears on his face when something small makes a whizzing noise past his face. He puts a hand to his face and wipes. He's surprised to find blood on his cheek. "You look like you haven't seen a gun before!" Richard yells.

Roy narrows his eyes. _That's dangerous. I'll have to find a way to get rid of that weapon. _He charges toward Riza surprising his opponents. Riza quickly snaps out of her stupor and fires another bullet. Roy dodges the bullet with apparent ease. "You won't get me with that again." Roy says confidently. He aims a punch at her but she manages to dodge at the last second. She leaps backwards trying to get distance and fires her gun again. Roy doges and begins a barrage of kicks, attempting to knock Riza off balance which proved difficult because she avoided his all of his kicks while maintaining eye contact. When Riza aims to fire again, Roy reaches out, grabbing her wrist attempting to dislodge the gun from her grip. She counters by kicking his side. Taken by surprise, he staggers backward. Riza smirks at her small victory but that quickly changes when she feels a twisting pain in the hand holding the gun. She looks at her hand and discovers that Roy has a tight grip on it. She looks at Roy and sees him smirk. He twists her arm so that it is behind her back and trips her. She lands on her stomach, wincing she looks up to see Roy with a foot on her back. Richard charges in red with anger at seeing his daughter pinned to the ground. Roy dodges the punch aimed at his head by bending backwards slightly. When Richard does a ferocious round house kick, Roy is forced to jump away in order to dodge. Richard helps his daughter up from the ground. Riza tosses her gun to the side n favor of hand to hand combat as she charges forward. She growls in annoyance as Roy evaded her punches easily. Richard moves in, double teaming Roy. They punch and kick simultaneously Roy evading them all. _This is far too easy._ Riza tries to punch Roy in the face, he catches her fist pulling her forward at the same time. Using that momentum, he spins adding extra force when he throws her back at her father catching him off guard. He stops his attack so he could catch Riza. Roy surprises them both when he kicks Riza in the back, knocking them both off balance falling to the ground.

"You're good, you're very good Roy. At least I know now that I won't be wasting my time when I teach you alchemy." Richard says as he and Riza pick themselves off the ground. "I suppose I should tell you about the history of alchemy before I actually begin to teach alchemy." Richard walks to Roy, and pats him on the back. "We are going to have lots of fun from this point on." Richard says smiling.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm done! Sorry if the end of this chapter ended abruptly, but I didn't want it to be too long. Did you like the sparring session? This was my first time writing something like this, so I am really hoping it came out well. This was harder to write than what I had originally thought. I was originally was going to make Hohenheim Roy's alchemy teacher, but I decided against it. I also was thinking about Roy's relationship with Riza. So I decided that her father would be her alchemy teacher instead. From there I would work on their relationship. More room to work in my opinion, I think. Oh well. On another note thank you all for reading, I was very surprised that this story had over two hundred hits! I was jumping around like a little kid on a sugar high, I was soo excited. Anyways… before I get too off topic. Read and review! Constructive criticism is always welcome. I hope I don't get flamed, I get burned enough in the kitchen… Until next time!


End file.
